


The Sadist and the Masochist

by TheAnonymouxCats



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Complicated Relationships, Drug Use, M/M, Sonic and Shadow being stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymouxCats/pseuds/TheAnonymouxCats
Summary: Chaos Users like Sonic and Shadow can't get drunk, take medicine, or bizarre drugs for that matter. Their bodies 'heal' the dangerous chemicals before it can effect them. However, when Shadow discovers they can get drunk and stupid off of crazy drugs by draining their own Chaos Energy, the two take it to a whole new level. Sonadow. Very Mature Content. Archie Universe, Alternate Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Summary -**

_Chaos Users like Sonic and Shadow can't get drunk, take medicine, or bizarre drugs for that matter. Their bodies 'heal' the dangerous chemicals before it can affect them. However, when Shadow discovers they can get drunk and stupid off of crazy drugs by draining their own Chaos Energy, the two take it to a whole new level. Sonadow. Archie Universe._

**Notes -**

There's a comic being done by Capi based on this story. You can see the comic on Inkbunny or Deviantart, but latter is censored due to DA's policies.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

**The Sadist and The Masochist**

**Written by Anonymoux-Sonic  
Beta'd by Shadow**

**Chapter One –**

"Are you serious?" the ivory bat exclaims, nearly dropping the pint of…whatever that weird smelling whiskey was, as she stares with wide eyes at the cobalt blue hedgehog in front of her.

Blue was currently sitting on one of the stools on the other side of the bar counter, playing with his…it had to be at least the fifteenth shot…empty glass. He gives a sideways, but very sober smirk. "Oh yeah. I probably have more Chaos Energy in me than actual blood, so no matter how much I drink, I can't get 'drunk.'"

Rouge the Bat could only blink at him, one of her large ears bending at an odd angle, seemingly disturbed. "That's…" she starts slowly, watching a certain black and red hedgehog sit down beside the blue one. "The most depressing thing I've ever heard. Still," she gives her partner in G.U.N. a suspicious look. "At least I know why you can drink the bar and not even stumble in your step."

Shadow doesn't seem to care much, just holds up the thin, black, rectangular device in his hands in irritation. Sonic looks over, raising a brow. "Nice phone?"

The agent scowls, tossing it on the counter. "I don't even want it."

Rouge smiles to the confused hero, leaning forward on the counter using her elbows. "G.U.N. is making us carry those annoying things around with us. Just another useless communication device."

Sonic shrugs, reaching over to grab the brooding hedgehog's shiny new cell phone. "It might not be so bad. I hardly use the one Tails made me, but you can put games and look stuff up on it real quick."

Rouge chuckles. "I've been using mine to look up new recipes."

Sonic spares her a grin, before looking through the contacts of Shadow's phone. "I'm putting my number in here."

The black and red hedgehog shrugs. "Go shoot."

A loud crash of glass sounded in the back of the club, making the three turn their heads. It looked like a fight was going to break out… Rouge lets out a sigh. "Hold on, let me take care of this."

Both hedgehogs watch her jump the counter, stomping over, yelling at everyone, making nearly all the mobians in the club flinch and scatter. Sonic chuckles, handing Shadow his phone. "At first I was worried about her opening up a club, but she's obviously got this."

The Ultimate Lifeform reaches over and grabs the small bottle she had left behind. "Never underestimate her," he advises.

Sonic frowns thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on the counter. "Hey, did you want to go somewhere with me sometime this week?"

Shadow looks over, raising a brow. "Depends on where."

The Blue Blur smiles. "Nicole found some old files on one of Egghead's computers…files I think you would be interested in."

The streaked mobian seems to perk up. "Where would we have to go to get them?"

Sonic reaches in the pocket of the red jacket he wore, pulling out his own cell phone. He pulls up a map on it, pointing to a spot a little ways north of Robotropolis. "Here. This used to be Eggman's headquarters, till I blew it up. Fortunately for us, it looks like the main computer is damaged, but not down."

"And it still has all his stuff on it?" Shadow questions, looking closer at the map. Sonic nods.

"Yeah, we would have to sneak it, plug a special computer Nicole made for us in there, and she'd get us in."

The antihero seemed pleased by this. "Then yes, I'll go with you. When did you want to do this?"

Sonic shrugs, pressing the home button on his phone. "It's gotta be when Sally isn't on my ass about something. I thought it would be better if she didn't know about all of this."

The onyx hedgehog frowns. "I appreciate that."

The sapphire mobian winks at him. "Hey, don't worry about it. I know how much this all means to ya, and I wanna help."

Shadow had to turn his head away, playing with the pint in his hands. Sonic's kindness was sometimes too much for him. The hero was going out of his way to help him uncover everything about his past; finding all of Gerald's documents and even using them to go into a virtual ARK, where he could see Maria again. No one had ever showed him such kindness except Maria herself, with the exception of Rouge, who was like a mother/sister to him.

That's what had gotten him so attached to the blue hero, and their time spent together only seemed to grow within the days. He could actually call the hedgehog his friend without feeling too awkward, because of the way the hero was with him.

Sonic's watch beeped, making him scowl and stir Shadow out of his thoughts. With a sigh, he watches the cobalt animal press a button or two, before a message from Sally came up. He didn't get to see what it said, but it made Sonic's brows furrow, and his fawn lips curved into a scowl.

"Oy," he sighs, standing up. "I gotta go, Shads. You have my number, so text or call me or something when you wanna know when we're going."

The black and red hedgehog nods, frowning. "I will."

Sonic passes him a smile, before looking over to where Rouge was scolding a drunken bear. He chuckles, shaking his head. "We have to figure out how to actually be effected by alcohol one day," he jokes, before turning, walking passed Shadow's chair towards the door. He couldn't help but pat the other's head with a grin, before he makes his way out of the club.

Shadow purses his lips, thinking deeply as he stares at the dark fluid in the glass before him. Sonic told Rouge it was because of their Chaos Energy. With how strong it was, it would 'kill' the alcohol before it got through their system. A flash caught his eye's attention, and he looks at the golden inhibitors on his wrists, glowing in the odd lighting. Anytime he took them off, he lost a considerable amount of energy.

He sits up then, blinking in realization. What if he drained his own Chaos Energy, and then tried to drink? Would it be weak enough for the alcohol to run through?

He looks over at Rouge, who was chatting with an upset koala, before he turns and looks at the club doors. He looks at his phone, wondering if he should give it a try.

With a inhale of air, he reaches for the device, opening up his contacts. He blinks, seeing Sonic's name in the list. Selecting it, he looks through it until he figures out how to send a message.

'I think I've figure out how to go through with that.'

A few seconds later, a bubble pops up.

'Really? Then let's make it Saturday and call it a date~'

Shadow leaned back, re-reading the text with a warmth growing in his chest, rising to his muzzle.

A date…

* * *

Shadow takes a knee beside the blue hedgehog, who sat criss-crossed on the cold, metal floor. After sneaking into Eggman's base, they had managed to make it through to his old control room. The computer was damaged, but with Nicole's special hardware, all the data was currently being transferred to the laptop sitting in the hero's lap. "It's almost done, Shads," Sonic says. "We'll take it to Nicole and it should only take her a day to get us in there."

The biohog nods. "How much is there?"

Sonic frowns, scrolling through the long list. "Oh, a lot. It's only because I gave her a Chaos Emerald why it's not taking that long."

Shadow felt something not far from hope rise in his chest. The more they found, the more he could learn, the closer to the truth he could get. All this data would fill in the parts of the virtual world that were missing, giving him much more time to explore and talk with the Professor and Maria.

When a soft beep interrupted the silence, Sonic smiled. "There, it's done."

He unplugs the cord from the old, broken console, letting it retract back into the side of the computer. He closes the laptop, grabbing his bookbag to slide it in there. After zipping it closed, he reaches up to take Shadow's outstretched hand.

"We're good to go, now. I'll stop by the castle and hand this over to Nicole, then we can go wherever."

Shadow nods, and the two turn and bolt out of the old, broken base.

* * *

Sonic stretches his arms above his head, before shivering and pulling his jacket tighter around him. With winter right around the corner, it was cold nearly all the time now. He hated it, but at the same time, he loved it. Winter was his favorite time of the year.

Shadow looks up, leaning against the wall outside the hero's house. Sonic had wanted to drop off his bag and clean up real quick, so he had waited outside for him. He wore a black jacket, a golden ring hanging from a pocket on the front side, right over his heart. It was a gift from Sonic; the blue hero deciding his darker counterpart needed something to stay warm in the cold weather.

The cobalt mobian smiles, raising a brow. "So, where to?"

Shadow shrugs. "Where did you want to go?"

They both stood there, thinking, before Sonic snapped his fingers and grinned. "I haven't been to Casinopolis in forever. They've redone it, and I haven't had a chance to see how cool it looks."

Shadow stands straight, letting his crossed arms fall to his sides. "Figures you'd be one to go to a casino."

Sonic grins. "What? It's fun! Besides, I always win like crazy there."

The crimson streaked hedgehog shakes his head. "Let's just go…"

Sonic couldn't help the grin that spread across his muzzle as they ran/skating towards their destination. Although Shadow needed his skates to keep up with him, he could still keep up with him. It was awesome to have someone who could go wherever he could, enjoy the things he could, and do the things no one else couldn't. Shadow was a perfect half of him, he had thought. He could go into a battle with him and not worry about something happening to him. He could race him when he was bored, and the results would always be interesting. He could fight him for fun, the two wrestling around when they needed to blow some steam. He could yell and curse and rant to the dark hedgehog, who listened with a small smirk, and never judged him for anything.

Shadow was his window to being truly free, to truly be himself. He didn't have to wear a 'hero's mask' around the Ultimate Lifeform, because Shadow could relate to him, understand him, and never judge him for the way he was. His whole life he had longed for someone he could just let loose with, take off the mask, let out the things he held deep inside, building up until he lost it. Shadow was that person, and so, he was precious to him. Making Shadow happy, was his number one goal. He wanted to give the dark mobian some kind of peace with himself, and what had happened to him. Seeing the person you love the most die right in front of you was absolutely traumatizing, Sonic knew. He wanted to help his counterpart move on and find a reason to be truly happy in life.

He didn't know why, or why Shadow meant so much to him. Maybe it was because they had so much in common, or because he was the only one who really understood him. Maybe it was because he liked Shadow's personality, or the way he did things, or how he handled things. Maybe it started when Shadow nearly died to save him during the ARK battle. No one had ever looked out for him like that. It was always him looking after the world. To have someone protect him, fight for him, made him feel a strange, but very pleasant warmth he wanted more of.

To say the very least, Shadow touched his heart in a way he couldn't describe or understand. All he knew was that he had to make it up to him, and he wanted to get closer to him.

'Maybe it's time I told him about my Chaos Energy thing…'

When the fields they had been running across, the cold air whipping through their quills, being forced against the unnatural powers they had, began to fade out into dry ground, they could start to see the bright, neon lights of Casinopolis.

The lights were beautiful in the setting sun, and would only get more spectacular as the night settled in. They zoom over to the gates, startling a few people as they dashed passed, through and into the heart of the city.

They screech to a halt, their eyes growing slightly with immense size and power of the city.

"This…" Sonic starts slowly, his peach lips pulling into a grin, "…is amazing."

Shadow had to agree. The city was filled with different bars and clubs, casinos and pinballs. Hell, some of the roads were made out of pinball tracks!

Sonic takes Shadow's hand and starts pulling him across the street, pushing passed people and a large fountain, whose water looked golden in the bright lights. The dark hedgehog was in awe. Never had he seen so many lights and excitement all in one spot. There were carnival like games over to his left, while slot machines were spitting out money on his right. They make their way to the center of the square, and Sonic lets out a gasp.

The both stood there, in shock.

A large, golden statue, rising tall with the buildings, stood at the center.

"That's….you…" Shadow says slowly, watching Sonic close his gaping mouth.

"They…they had a statue like this in the small casino back where they started in Station Square. They were such a small business then, and I helped them gather a ton of rings and brought them quite a business." He looks back at Shadow, shaking his head. "Then Chaos destroyed the city, and afterwards, I helped them again in raising the funds to rebuild but…"

Shadow nods towards the statue. "They must really appreciate you, then."

A few excited cries caught their attention, where a bunch of people had spotted them and were squealing excitedly. Sonic sweatdrops, and Shadow, not realizing until then that they had been holding hands the whole time, pulls the blue hero away from the quickly gathering crowd.

Hoping the lighting would hide the warmth noticeably darkening his muzzle, he stops himself from squeezing Sonic's hand too tightly. He didn't want to lose the hero in this mess, especially since they had plans already.

Sonic takes a few quick steps to walk in sync with his darker companion, not letting go of his hand. "I had a bad feeling I would raise some attention."

Shadow shrugs. "I've got it covered."

Sonic smiles, and he couldn't help but playfully lean against the other, their shoulders connected. "Aw, you'll protect me? That's sweet of you~"

The bioghog sighs and shakes his head, not wanting to admit the warmth Sonic caused by simply leaning on him made his heart do a million flips in one.

"Where did you want to go first?"

Sonic looks around, his green eyes sparkling like a child's in the twinkling lights. "Oh, there's so many things!" His eyes catch something, and he grins. "Let's go to the pinball gate. I bet you I can collect more rings than you can!"

Shadow couldn't stop the smirk from breaking his lips. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

The dark hedgehog could not believe how many rings Sonic could consume at once.

Sonic was a ring gathering at its finest. He was a master at anything that involved rings, and at the moment, his Chaos Energy was practically crackling around him with how many rings he had absorbed.

After the pinball table, which was won by a certain blue hero, they had gone into one of the casinos. Sonic had played every game there and won, from Blackjack to Poker to even the poor, now empty slot machines on the walls.

'Impressed' was an understatement. Shadow was completely bewildered.

Three hours went by, and by the fourth, they had to have at least a billion rings on them. They walked, hand in hand, Sonic enjoying an ice cream cone, while Shadow took a sip of some fancy coffee they had been selling.

Sonic nodded to one of the bars. "So, you said you had an idea of how we can drink?"

Shadow nodded as well. "Yes, but with all the Chaos Energy you've got, it might not be that easy."

The Hero of Mobius stops, raising a brow. "What's your plan, exactly?"

Shadow stops, tossing his empty styrofoam cup in the trash next to them. "Our Chaos Energy is what stops the alcohol from effecting us, correct?"

Sonic nods, dropping the rest of his ice cream in the trash as well. "Yeah, so?"

The darker hedgehog fully turns to him, slightly squeezing the other's hand subconsciously. "Well, if we drain our energy enough, it would be able to effect us then."

Sonic stared at him for a minute or two, taking this information in. "Would that really work? How do we drain our energy like that, though?"

Shadow chuckles softly. "Well, you can start by finding something to drop all those rings into. All I have to do is take off my inhibitors. I could probably absorb most of your energy myself and let it out before I take them off."

Sonic's eyes lit up. "You can do that?"

He nods, and a guilty look flashes in his eyes. "I've done it to you before, but you've never noticed."

"Wait, what? When?" The hero states, looking shocked.

Shadow shrugs. "After a few of our battles or missions. If I ever ran too low, I just absorbed some of yours. You have a lot of live Chaos Energy."

Something passes over Sonic's eyes, something Shadow couldn't describe. It looked like some kind of guilt, or like a secret he was hiding. "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I don't mind, though."

The dark hedgehog frowns, before looking around them. "Do they sell any of those ring canisters here?"

"Mobiums?" Sonic asks, and Shadow nods. The hero grins. "Of course they do! They have to, actually. We'll go get some and then head to one of these bars, so we can test that theory of yours."

* * *

The lioness at the counter seemed a bit surprised. Okay, no she was flabbergasted. It wasn't everyday Sonic the Hedgehog came into your hotel and requested a room for the night. He had a black hedgehog with him that sported red stripes down his quills.

"J-Just one room?" she stutters.

Sonic nods. "Yeah, that'll be fine."

A bit shaky, she nods and looks at her computer. They needed to find their best room. They just had to. This was Sonic the Hedgehog, the one who was responsible for all their wealth here in this city. Plus, he was the reason they were even on the map still. Dr. Eggman had tried taking over the city to support his funds back when they first opened.

Finding the best room she could, she internally wonders if that other hedgehog was some kind of…boyfriend? The thought made her face redden, and she looks at him, trying to control the shakiness of her voice. "We have a room available on the top floor, Room 303."

Sonic smiles. "That's perfect. How much would it be?"

She blinks at him, taken aback. "You don't have to-"

"Sure I do!" he cuts her off with a grin and wink. "How much for a night?"

She bites her lip as she looks at the screen of her computer. "It's five hundred rings for one night."

He nods, putting two mobiums on the counter for her. "Sweet," he chirps as she hands him a key. By the time she had looked at the mobiums he left her, her mouth dropping open in shock, he was already gone.

"I said only five hundred…"

* * *

They had gotten a room just in case things got crazy, because knowing Sonic, they probably would. Plus they needed a place to stash their rings, so it worked out great.

Sonic's energy was a bit calmer now that he wasn't filled with the chaotic rings. The two made their way to one of the more quiet bars, which wasn't very quiet at all, and headed in.

Shadow leans over, talking in Sonic's ear. "Stay with me. I don't trust people."

Sonic chuckles, his face reddening in appreciation. "Thanks, I was already planning on it."

Most of the city knew Sonic was here, and already had they had problems with people wanting to get too close. The last thing they needed was someone getting the dumb idea to try and kidnap him or something…

Shadow was more worried about the 'something' part.

Of course as they made their way through, there were many surprised hollers and gasps from people who immediately recognized the hero. Shadow was glued to him, their hands tightly intertwined, as they made their way to a table close to the bar, but quiet and a bit isolated behind a short wall.

"I have to say," Sonic starts as he sits right next to the dark hedgehog, up against the wall. "This is the most fun I've had in forever."

Shadow smiles to himself, looking at the communicator on his wrist. Rouge had been blowing up both his phone and watch the whole time, asking where he was and what he was doing.

Sonic leans over, against the other, reading some of the messages with a smirk. "She's like a paranoid mother."

The onyx hedgehog sighs. "She does this all the time."

The azure mobian chuckles, getting comfortable using Shadow's shoulder as a headrest. "Sally does the same to me, except she's just jealous of anyone I spend too much time with."

"Sounds selfish," Shadow comments, and the hero chuckles again.

"She really is, but at the same time, she's the one who cheated on me, so…"

A waitress comes up to their table, a bit hesitant. "Can I get you guys anything?"

Sonic grins. "Yeah! We'll take one of everything!"

Shadow snorts, before holding a hand over his face to not laugh. The poor girl blinks, wide eyed, before nodding and turning around quickly.

Sonic watches Shadow with a smile, his eyes glowing. "I like your laugh, Shads. You should do it more often."

The black hedgehog was blushing something fierce, pushing the other away. "Stop being ridiculous…."

Sonic leans back, nearly pushing him over on the bench. "No way! Your laugh is cute!"

Shadow's muzzle was redder than his stripes, and he pushes the annoying hedgehog away. "Y-You're stupid…"

After absorbing most of Sonic's energy, Shadow took his rings off and put them in Sonic's jacket pocket, zipping it up tight. "Don't lose those, faker."

Sonic grins, feeling a bit lightheaded from the sudden loss of energy. "Don't worry! Even if I do, I have spare ones from the ARK battle at home."

Shadow blinks in surprise, raising a brow. "You do?"

The Blue Blur nods. "Yeah, you left them behind when you disappeared, so I kept them. These ones are a copy Egghead made for ya."

The black mobian blinks again. "I didn't know that…"

Their table was filled with different drinks of all the colors of the rainbow. Some of them were blue, others were dark whiskey, while some had ice cream or little fruits in them…

They both exchange the same looks. Where to begin?

* * *

The bed bounced lightly as the blue hero was practically thrown on it. His gloves where thrown to the side with his shoes and jacket on the floor, soon followed by Shadow's as well.

Before he knew it, Shadow was over him, their lips locked tightly, one of Shadow's bare hands grabbing a hold of Sonic's quills behind his head, his other hand feeling down a svelte hip down to his thigh.

Sonic's hands were holding the other close to him by his quills, his legs wrapping around the other's waist strongly. He moaned, arching his back when Shadow's free hand managed to sneak in between his spread legs, his thumb fumbling and teasing a heated pouch in between.

Shadow let his tongue slide over the younger's bottom lip, before his teeth grabbed a sharp hold of it and tugged. He pulled away from his mouth, spreading hot, wet kisses down the side of his muzzle, neck, collarbone, down to his chest…

Sonic was like warm clay in his hands, for him to twist and shape as he saw fit. The sapphire creature moans again, his mind hazy from the alcohol in his system, and the adrenaline of what Shadow was doing to him…

Shadow's mouth didn't stop at his chest, only continued down to his tightening stomach. A mewled gasp broke Sonic's moist lips as Shadow found the heated sheath down below, forcing his tongue inside it and thrusting in hard and fast.

_"Nnnn…SShhhhaaadooow.."_

Shadow's other hand found it's way around Sonic's muzzle, his thumb forcing shaky lips to spread apart. Sonic bit his thumb, his sharp white teeth drawing a thick, crimson liquid from it. He moaned again, the taste of copper filling his taste buds, while Shadow's hand below reached low and under the shaky hero, his middle finger feeling around for a tight entrance…

"N-hah!" Sonic gasped out, his back arching and his already hazy vision swimming, as he felt that finger force its way inside with need. "Ah, Shadow-!" he can't help but cry, as said biohog lightly sinks his own teeth into the heated tip that was slowly surfacing itself.

His toes curled and his voice grew louder. He buries his face in the fur atop Shadow's head, gritting his teeth in pure pleasure. The pain from downstairs was sending little sparks of euphoria through him, straight to his tip and his pressured stomach.

Another finger added to the first forced a squeal from him, and he shuddered violently. His groaned, muffled into Shadow's head. He could feel that hot tongue circle his tip, before taking all of it into the warm cavern of the dark hedgehog's mouth…

He mewled, his fingers digging into black quills. The two fingers ramming into him below, stretching him, feeling him, were driving him quickly over the edge, and Shadow's mouth on the tip of his member was only making him hotter and louder.

A slight brush against something inside him made him buck and cry out, stars flying passed his eyes. The heat was too much, the pleasure was too much, and he shook his head, growling into the other in want and need…

It wasn't long before he was pinned down again, Shadow ramming into him harshly, yet pleasantly. Sonic's moans and cries got louder and louder with every minute that passed, and eventually Shadow himself couldn't hold in the moans of ecstasy.

Eventually, it became too much for the blue hero, and with a final cry, he lost it. Shadow gasped and practically fell on the hero, shuddering with his own orgasm. They lay there, panting heavily, and then, like a light, they were out.

When Shadow woke up, he felt like the definition of shit. He groans, rolling over, well, at least he tried to, until he realized he couldn't. Sonic lay on top of him, his face buried in the white fur on his chest.

He blinks, his eyes widening. Him moving must have woke up the blue hedgehog, because Sonic's head shot up, and their eyes meet.

With a yelp Sonic jumps back, wide awake now, the same time Shadow did. Their legs were entangled within one another, and slowly they noticed the interesting…mess they had made in between themselves. White stained with red dyed the sheets, and as Sonic leaned back, he got a bad feeling who was on the bottom, when his rear started hurting something painful…

They sat there, staring at each other in slight shock. Shadow wondered how the hell he should react, or how Sonic would react…

…and then the cobalt hero start laughing.

It startled out as a slow grin that curved his lips, before he broke out into full laughter. Shadow could only rub his eyes, dumbfounded. Out of all the reactions Sonic could have had, he was laughing.

"Oh, I can't believe…!" He couldn't even finish.

Shadow couldn't help it. He chuckled, covering his face with both hands. They were both laughing now at their situation, and the irony of it all.

Sonic had to wipe tears from his eyes, while Shadow shook his head. He looked at the hero in front of him, who was smiling all goofy, his cheeks and chest a dark red. He didn't even realize what he was doing, until he was pulling Sonic towards him, forcing their lips together.

Sonic froze, his hands flying up to Shadow's muzzle, while the darker hedgehog tightened his grip on his own. He hummed, closing his eyes, leaning into the older hedgehog, his heart pounding, but not caring anymore.

They held each other like that for who knew how long, but when they pulled apart, Sonic was beaming, glowing brightly in the morning light from their window.

Ruby red met emerald green, and they sat there, just in the moment of each other, before Sonic chuckled softly.

"That was the best date of my life, ever."

* * *

Getting the room cleaned up and the both of them showered, they left before anyone could notice them there. By the time they got back to the outskirts of Mobotropolis, it was already midday. They stop in a cluster of trees, Sonic turning to face the dark hedgehog, his muzzle a light red.

"Uh," he starts awkwardly, before swallowing. "I just…" He sighs, shaking his head, about to open his mouth again, when he was pulled into a warm kiss from the other, his back against a nearby tree. He moans quietly, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, letting him press up against him, enjoying every moment of it. When Shadow pulls away, there was a teasing smirk dancing on his tan lips. "You what?" he asks quietly, making Sonic bite his bottom lip.

The hero takes a deep breath, smiling. "I want to thank you, Shads. That was the most fun I've had in forever."

Shadow leans forward, nuzzling the side of the hero's muzzle. "I should be thanking you," he murmurs, and Sonic chuckles.

"So…does this mean we're a thing now?"

Shadow pulls back, watching Sonic's face redden a bit more than it already was. He felt his own face darken, and he reaches up, gently placing a finger under the other's chin. "What do you want?"

Sonic could feel himself melting. Goddamn, why did Shadow have to be so…?

He nods quietly, answering the real unspoken question. "I want…"

Shadow lets his hand trace the cobalt's muzzle, cupping the side of it with care. "Then yes, I suppose."

Sonic smiles, before tilting his head slightly. "Then…I guess I should tell you something."

Shadow perks up, his black ears forward with attention. "What is that?"

The Blue Blur takes a deep breath, before shaking his head. "You said last night that my Chaos Energy is really strong…"

The onyx hedgehog raises a brow, as Sonic continues. "Well, it's a lot stronger than you think, Shads. My energy is so strong, that I can't even break a bone, because it's always protecting me." He looks directly into Shadow's eyes. "I can't even age, Shadow."

It took a moment for the dark hedgehog to register what Sonic was saying to him. When he did, however, he rushed forward, smashing his lips against the other's. Sonic gasped, but pulled the other closer, holding on to him for dear life. When Shadow pulls back, there was a small, genuine smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Sonic shrugs. "I didn't know if I should. I mean, Dr. Quack is the only one who knows. I guess I just wanted to get closer to you before I told you…"

The Ultimate Lifeform could feel the warmth in his chest explode like fireworks. This meant that he would never have to worry about losing Sonic…

Sonic's watch beeped, twice in a row, making them both jump. Sonic groans, passing the device a glare, before looking to Shadow helplessly. "I wanna hang out with you more."

Shadow nods. "I do have your number…"

Sonic smirks. "Then you better start using that phone of yours."

Shadow couldn't help but smirk as well, leaning forward to steal a short kiss from the hero. "I will," he promises.

After watching the Hero of Mobius dash away, Shadow couldn't help but smile tiredly.

He had a feeling Maria would be very happy with him right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

' _Heya'_

' _I have a meeting to go to.'_

' _So do I ;)'_

' _Then you should go to your meeting.'_

' _But it's so booorrrrring!'_

' _So is this one, but I'm still going.'_

' _What's yours about?'_

' _A possible Chaos Emerald from the doctor.'_

' _Huh, that's funny. So is mine.'_

' _Then it's probably the same emerald.'_

' _That means we could work together!'_

' _And then we'd have to deal with who gets the emerald.'_

' _Eh, whatever. I'm more excited about going on a mission with you.'_

' _It'll be interesting.'_

' _! Interesting? That's all you gotta say?'_

' _What else?'_

' _Not, that you're gonna be happy to see me or anything? :('_

' _Should I?'_

' _You're so cold… :('_

' _I'm joking, faker. It'll be good to see you again.'_

' _That wasn't a very funny joke. You should be ecstatic to see me. It's been a whole week!'_

' _Yet we've talked every single day.'_

' _Seeing you and talking with you are two different things, Shads. I can't hug you through my phone.'_

' _Point taken. Do you know when this mission of yours is planned to be?'_

' _No, why?'_

' _Because I was wondering if we were going to be meeting at the same time. By the time you get there, I could have already completed my mission.'_

' _Or vise versa?'_

' _Doubtful, but yes.'_

' _Egotistical asshole…but I see your point. I'll find out I guess.'_

' _Me egotistical? You have room to talk.'_

' _At least I don't go around introducing myself as the Ultimate Lifeform.'_

' _Did you want me to lie to them?'_

' _You need to STOP. I can't breathe right now.'_

' _Then stop texting me and let me go to my meeting.'_

' _But then I'll be bored at my meeting. Plus what if you're right and we don't get to see each other at all during the mission?'_

' _Then let's meet up sometime soon. Is there anywhere you want to go or anything you want to do?'_

' _Aww, you're asking me out on a date?'_

' _Answer, faker.'_

' _You're such a downer… Okay, umm… I haven't been to Twinkle Park in forever.'_

' _When are you free to go?'_

' _Anytime, I guess.'_

' _Did you want to go today?'_

' _I thought you have your meeting…'_

' _Afterwards, unless you want to go tomorrow, but that means you have to wait a whole other day to see me.'_

' _That's mean.'_

' _It's called honesty.'_

' _Ugh, I don't know. I don't want to sound like a sappy boyfriend, but I really wanna see you.'_

' _Then did you want to go tonight?'_

' _Do you have plans tomorrow?'_

' _No, why?'_

' _Because if we go tonight, then we can spend the night there~'_

' _And may I ask what you're implying?'_

' _I'm not implying anything…'_

' _Really now?'_

' _I swear. I just think it would be cool to spend a night with you, you know, not drunk off our minds.'_

' _Something to remember?'_

' _You're gonna make me blush. If you want me to imply something, then just say so.'_

' _Enlighten me, Sonic.'_

'… _I hate you so much right now…'_

' _You told me to.'_

' _I didn't think you were gonna.'_

' _You challenged me, I accepted. Now I'm challenging you.'_

' _To think you would have such a gutter mind… Then again you're always around Rouge, so…'_

' _Maybe she's responsible, maybe she's not. Or maybe I find this side of you interesting.'_

' _This side of me? I'm starting to wonder if it's really you I'm talking to.'_

' _You never responded to my earlier statement.'_

' _Stop. I love flirting with you, but this is a bit too much.'_

' _Too much for you? Now what happened to Sonic?'_

' _I've never been this…intimate with a person before, Shads. Yeah, that night was really fun, and I don't regret a thing with you, but I'm about as innocent as a flower. Relationships are hard enough for me, but this is just…'_

' _I suppose that makes sense. I grew up with a girl who was obsessed with romance and love. I might have caught a few things from her.'_

' _That's cute, Shads. I wish I could of met her. At least you know what you're doing then with us.'_

' _She would have loved you. As for your inexperience problem, don't stress too much. I have enough patience for the both of us.'_

' _Ha ha, very funny. I do appreciate it, though. It's really nice to have someone taking care of me for once, you know?'_

' _Very well.'_

' _I can't wait to see you! We're meeting up tonight, then?'_

* * *

In all his seventy-two years, Commander Abraham Towers has seen a lot of strange things. From anthropomorphic animals, to a giant space station in the shape of some crazy scientist's face, to half the moon blowing up, to aliens, to death, to social media…the man has seen it all. However, despite all these strange things he has ever seen, this one had to top it. There was nothing else that could be stranger than this.

They were supposed to be in a meeting, discussing the means of getting their hands on another Chaos Emerald from one of Dr. Eggman's bases. Usually everyone was always paying attention, listening intently, a few snazzy jokes from a certain bat, and then they would go about their business.

Today certainly wasn't like any other day.

"Agent Shadow…may I ask what you are doing?"

The black and red hedgehog slowly pulls his eyes away from the device in his hands…a little black smartphone…and glares all of hell and the devil's spawn at the G.U.N. Commander. If it weren't for the fact that Towers was used to the hedgehog's attitude, he may have flinched. Instead, he only raised a brow. Shadow's scowl didn't falter, and Rouge, sitting next to him, couldn't help but grin.

"You're talking nothing but nonsense at the moment," Shadow snapped. "Maybe if you got to the point I would have an interest in listening."

A few chuckles from some soldiers in the back were heard, and Rouge had to do everything in her power to not snort in hysteria. Shadow may not talk much, but when he did, it sure was something…

Towers looked pissed, his eyes narrowing and his jaw clenching. "Excuse me?"

Shadow looked back at his phone, obviously not caring. "Just tell us what the plan is already and get it over with." His black ears perk up a bit when a bubble pops up on his phone, his scowl fading somewhat. To Rouge, it was absolutely adorable. Probably the cutest thing she's ever seen.

The Commander stares for a moment, before pinching the skin in between his eyes.

He tried to remind himself that, yes Shadow was fifty years old, but he was indeed, no matter how dangerous he could get, no matter how much destruction and damage he could cause, no matter what he called himself…he was just a teenager…

Taking in a deep breath of air, he also tells himself how weird it is for Shadow to be so…busy on something like a phone. Obviously he was talking to someone, but who was out of the question. Rouge and Omega were the only ones he ever saw Shadow talk to, besides Hope, but even then it was only a few words here and there. For the Ultimate Lifeform to be so in depth with whatever was on that tiny screen…it was rather baffling to say the least.

He decided he'd try to find out later. Now, he only lets out the air he had been holding in.

"Despite what you may believe, Agent Shadow, this information will help you on your mission…and if I may add, we've already discussed the plan. You weren't listening."

Rouge couldn't stop her giggles, and Shadow froze slightly as he looked up, a bit startled.

* * *

"Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog only hummed in response, his fingers swiping at the keyboard on the phone he never used, ever, which he had been so suddenly drowned in for the past hour or two. Sally frowns, raising a somewhat worried brow. He wasn't even listening… Usually it was because he was daydreaming or anxious to get up and go, but now it was because he was busy texting only Chaos knew who, and he didn't seem eager to stop any time soon.

The other Freedom Fighters could only watch him during the whole meeting, in between discussion. He was so into whatever he was doing that he didn't even hear the group yelling at him to try and get his attention. It was like he was in a completely different world.

" _Sonic the Hedgehog!"_ Sally suddenly yelled, throwing the pencil she had been holding at him. It hit his right ear perfectly, making him jump and yip in surprise. His one hand flies up to the offended ear, while he looked at her in irritation.

"W-What?!"

Rotor speaks up where he sat across from the blue teen. "We've been trying to get your attention."

"Who ya talkin' to, sugar?" Bunny asks, a small smile curving her lips. "Could'a sworn I saw you blushin'!"

Sonic's eyes widen, an interesting shade tinting his cheeks. "W-What? N-No I wasn't even…"

"You are acting like ze love ztrict baffoon!" Antoine comments, and Rotor gives him a look.

"It's 'buffoon,' Ant."

Even Tails seemed a bit interested. "You've been texting whoever that is for the whole hour, Sonic."

The hedgehog frowns, not liking the attention he had brought himself. Sally was watching him with a clear nervousness in her eyes, and borderline jealousy, he could tell.

He looks back at the screen, seeing another bubble pop up.

' _Yes. We'll meet by the station.'_

He didn't even realize he had smiled when he read that, until everyone started talking again.

"Obviously it's someone important," Rotor says, making Sonic look back up quickly.

He glares at the purple walrus, before looking over at Sally. "Just brief me on everything later." He jumps up out of his seat, making everyone blink in surprise.

"Where are you going?" the princess asks, gaping in shock.

Sonic doesn't even look back at her.

"Got somethin' to do."

He was gone in a whoosh of blue air, leaving the group dumbfounded. Bunny leans back in her chair. "D'you think he's got a date?"

"Looks like it," Rotor says with a small smile. "I've never seen him like that before."

Tails couldn't help but wonder who his brother could possibly be dating. Amy wasn't a love interest, so she was out of the picture. Mina did just break up with her boyfriend, but Sonic hasn't talked to her in forever. Sally was right here, so there's no way it could be her, besides the fact that the two have been at war with each other recently. Who, then?

As the group talked back and forth about who it could possibly be, Tails had come to a loss.

* * *

Station Square brought back a lot of memories for him. After Chaos destroyed it, they had a huge act towards rebuilding it, and Sonic of course had helped. Now he stood in front of the glossy, modern train station, tapping his foot impatiently.

How late were they supposed to meet up? The message only said 'tonight.' It never said  _what time._

He became slightly anxious. He had stopped by home to clean up, grab a bite to eat, and have a prep talk with himself about what he was about to do.

Technically, this was going to be his second date with Shadow.

Okay, the first one wasn't entirely a date. They had joked about it sure, but it was only really a date after they woke up in bed with each other. This was actually a  _date._ Like, they were a 'thing' now, and this was an actual 'date.'

He was so drowned in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the black and red hedgehog walking up to him. He turns around, yelping slightly when he bumped into Shadow himself, who raised a brow and smirked at him in amusement, as he caught the cobalt hero by the wrists.

"Did I startle you?"

Sonic's eyes narrow, his cheeks puffing slightly in embarrassment. "N-No, of course not!"

Shadow couldn't help but roll his eyes, before pulling on fawn wrists and yanking the younger male forward, forcing their lips together in a warm, gentle kiss.

Sonic swooned. Thank Chaos it was too cold for many people to be out, so he didn't have to be worried about the media finding out. The unexpected kiss was a bit nerve-wracking for him, but it was warm, and Shadow had a unique taste to his lips; something like coffee and some chocolate chip cookies…

Plus he couldn't deny that it was a nice surprise. While one of Shadow's hands laced their fingers together, his other hand fell around the small of his back, pulling him up against his own body. Sonic suddenly wondered if he should have left his jacket at home. The heat was rising from his chest to his face quickly, and it was starting to overpower him.

Shadow was also an amazing kisser. Their lips practically fit together like puzzle pieces, locking and threatening to never break apart again. The whole week apart from their last date left them both longing to see each other again. They couldn't quite figure it out, but they felt that if they couldn't see the other soon, they would lose their minds.

As Shadow pulls away, he takes in a soft pink muzzle. Sonic's emerald eyes were sparkling, and a grin pulled those delectable fawn lips up at the edges.

"That was nice," Sonic murmured softly, obviously happy with the darker hedgehog's unexpected playfulness. Shadow leaned forward a bit, his nose touching the others with a small smile.

"I figured I owed you one for having to deal with my messages this past week," he replies, causing Sonic to roll his eyes.

"First, I love talking to you. Second, yeah, you might be an asshole, but that's one of the things I love about you," the Blue Blur states firmly. Shadow raises a brow, as Sonic winks at him. "Plus, I think this side of you is awesome, Shads. Who would have guessed the Ultimate Lifeform was so soft, and caring, and  _romantic…_ " he teases.

The streaked hedgehog smirks, leaning forward to nuzzle the side of the hero's face. "You're just as surprising to me, faker. You like to put on a mask that says you can take care of yourself, yet you long for someone to take care of you instead."

Sonic felt his face redden slightly, closing his eyes at the gentle caresses Shadow made on his muzzle and crook of his neck. "It's…just…"

"You take care of so many people, and have the weight of so much on your shoulders, that you never have time to take care of yourself. You don't trust anyone enough to take care of you, and you're afraid that they'll leave you," Shadow states, causing Sonic's eyes to widen in shock. Shadow continues, pulling back, his one hand letting go of Sonic's and gently tilting his chin up to meet his eyes. "But you want someone to take care of you, to be there for you when you need someone, to be yourself with…"

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing, from Shadow of all people. How in the world could Shadow read him so easily? How was it even possible for him to know all of this?

"How…" he couldn't even ask, and Shadow smirks softly.

"I'm good at reading people, faker, especially you. You've already let me see sides of you no one else can or ever will. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you are with your friends verses the way you are with myself. You smile carelessly with them, act like you have nothing bothering you, and put on a façade that sometimes makes me sick. When you're with me, you let all those emotions you've kept inside out, and let yourself loose because you know you're safe with me. You're not exactly stealthy with it, Sonic."

The azure teen could only stand there, eyes wide. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think. He was never good when someone called him out on something, but this was a whole new feeling. He never realized Shadow knew him so well. How long had they been hanging out together now? Almost a year, he suddenly realizes. A lot can happen in just a few days, weeks, months… For them, it's been a whole year. Of course Shadow could read him so easily.

He suddenly felt defensive, which he knew was just a instinct of his. He didn't like to be read, he didn't like people calling him out, and now he felt so vulnerable and weak that it hurt his chest in a way he couldn't understand. A part of him wanted to fight Shadow because of it. Another part of him wanted to give in. The dark hedgehog must have noticed his inner panic, because he leans down and presses a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Easy, faker. You look like you're about to have an anxiety attack."

Sonic swallowed, looking down at their shoes. "I-I'm fine. It…it's just that I don't…I mean I don't think…" he trails off, his throat hurting as he talked.

He feels both of Shadow's arms wrap around him then, pulling him close into a tight hug. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, burying his face into the crook of the other's neck. He let Shadow hold him, because he knew that if he didn't, he would probably collapse.

"I'm not telling you this to upset you, Sonic," Shadow says softly. "Over the course of this past year, you've filled in a void in myself that I never thought would be replaced. I never thought there would ever be another person as good as she was, and when I met you, I didn't want to believe that you were like her. However, no matter how mean or bitter I was to you, no matter how many times you fell against one of your enemies, or no matter how dark the world got, you've always been determined to make things right. You're just like her, too much like her. When you offered to help me recover the missing pieces of my past, I didn't know what to feel. Then you kept coming back, you kept helping me, and I finally accepted you to take her place. Everything you've done for me means more to me than you can possibly understand. I want to repay you for it all, and I want to give you what you've given me."

Sonic didn't realize he had been holding his breath until Shadow paused, didn't realize that his eyes were burning, didn't realize his chest felt on the verge of collapsing on itself. Shadow nuzzles him again, speaking gently into his blue ear.

"You are precious to me, Sonic. You're something that this world doesn't deserve, yet you would willingly give yourself to it for nothing. I want to protect you the way you do the world, I want to hold you the way you do those close to you, and I want to be the one, the only one, that can pull you into my arms and say  _you're mine."_

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe this was Shadow talking to him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was shivering not because of the cold, but simply because of the other's words.

It just sounded too good to be true. He wanted everything Shadow was saying, but he just couldn't believe it. His brain couldn't even fully process the entire situation, like it just didn't know how to.

He felt like he should say something. He wanted to, really.

Unfortunately the only thing that came out was a sob.

He fell against the other hedgehog, crying his eyes out.

He had no idea why. It just happened.

Maybe it was the warmth, or the sweet words, or the fact that everything he tried to hide so well was taken out and spread before him like paper. Maybe it was because he really did want everything Shadow offered, and he's never really had it before.

It was like having a dream, and after so many years of dreaming of it, hoping for it, and then growing doubtful that it would ever happen…

…it comes true.

He couldn't help but crack a smile and laugh, sniffling and coughing. Shadow chuckled quietly, pulling back a bit to get a good look of his boyfriend's face. Sonic was smiling and laughing as he cried, and his face was so red, his cheeks a bit puffy. It was cute, and Shadow couldn't help but peck his forehead in a gentle kiss.

"You…" Sonic starts shakily. "Y-You need to learn to…to keep your m-mouth shut…"

The biohog raises a brow. "Are you okay?"

Sonic nods, raising a hand to wipe his eyes. "Y-Yeah. You just…you just…" he looks up with more tears flowing down his muzzle. "I'm really happy, Shadow. I feel like an idiot right now, but it's just really nice to hear you say all that. I never thought…" he couldn't finish. He didn't know how to.

Shadow smiles. "I didn't mean to make you cry, you know."

Sonic glares at him weakly. "Shut it. I don't know why I'm crying… I feel so stupid."

The crimson striped hedgehog shrugs. "Probably because you think it's okay to hold everything in, and when either it grows too much, or your Chaos Energy grows too unstable, it all just topples out."

Sonic snorted. "Speaking from experience, bud?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Just listen to me."

"I am."

Their eyes met, and Sonic smiles. "I'll…be honest. I've been on my own for as long as I can remember. I don't know who my parents were, or why they got rid of me. I'm not used to anyone taking care of me because no one ever has. When I was a kid people were either afraid of me because I was 'different', you know, the blue color and my speed, or they thought I was a freak. Anytime I've ever put my trust in someone, it's either been crushed or taken away from me." He looks down, obviously uncomfortable with admitting this. "People only ever took an interest in me when I risked my life to save them. Besides Tails, I've never had anyone I could rely on and trust, because when it comes down to it, are they just nice to me and like me because of what I do for them, or do they honestly appreciate me?" He looks back up, hesitantly meeting ruby eyes. "When you risked your life to save me during our battle at the ARK, you shocked me. I've never had anyone go out of their way to protect me. You've had my back and have looked out for me during every battle and every fight, and for the first time in my life I actually feel safe with someone. I don't have to worry about losing you, and I have the support of knowing you're right there for me when I need you. I don't have to hide my feelings or bite my tongue when I need to yell, or swallow all my problems on my own so you won't look down on me. So…when you say I couldn't understand how much the things I've done for you mean to you, you're wrong…because I know exactly what it feels like, Shads."

He wasn't crying anymore, and as he stared into Shadow's crimson eyes, he felt…better. Like he just threw a weight off his back, and finally knocked down the wall that had been trapping him in. Shadow looked a bit startled by this, and the cobalt hero couldn't help the quiet chuckle that broke his lips. The dark hedgehog blinked, before smiling softly. He leans forward a bit, touching noses with his counterpart.

"I'm glad to hear you finally say it," he says gently, reaching a hand to caress the side of the hero's cheek. Sonic felt his face warm up considerably, and he looks down.

"I just felt like you had to hear it is all…"

This time Shadow chuckled. "You didn't just say all this to cover up you crying, did you?"

Sonic looks up, his eyes wide. "What? N-No!" he pushes the other hedgehog away, his eyes narrowing offensively. "Why do you always have to ruin a moment…"

Shadow smirked and reached for the angry hog, grabbing his hand tightly and pulling him down the sidewalk. "I was joking, faker. I'm happy you got all of that out."

Sonic glared at him. "I don't wanna hear it."

The striped hedgehog sighed. "Let's go then, before the park closes."

"We have all day!"

* * *

ThereOmega _The black and red hedgehog curses as he slides across the dark brown dirt, leaving trails in his wake. His eyes narrow, and his blood red eyes focus dangerously on the cobalt blue hedgehog standing so many feet across from him. The sapphire creature grins, running a thumb over his nose in a cocky gesture. This only pisses off the Ultimate Lifeform even more, and with a growl, he charges forward, aiming to ram right into that annoying hero…_

_Sonic laughs and dodges to the side, twirling around his counterpart, just to aim and nail a kick on his back. Shadow snarls and whips around, throwing a Chaos Spear at the other…_

_He gets him. Sonic let's out a yelp and stumbles backwards slightly, his eyes widen in shock. Shadow blinks, taken aback, and did he really just hit Sonic?_

_Blood pooled from the concerning gash on the hero's shoulder, and Sonic wiped at it with his other hand. He frowns, not seeming to be too bothered by it, as if it were nothing but a mere scratch and nothing more. He then looks up with a lopsided grin and chuckles to himself._

" _Now we're getting somewhere…"_

_He launches himself at the other, curling into a deadly ball of sharp spikes aiming right at the other's head. Shadow barely makes it out of the way, as Sonic hits the ground, bounces back up, then uncurls in midair. He flips himself around, grinning devilishly, his emerald eyes twinkling mischievously, before he curls up and again launches himself forward towards the black and red antihero._

_Shadow jumped back just a bit, barely catching the other as Sonic uncurled from his homing attack. Their fists locked, their faces just inches away from each other, both leaning against each other in a match of strength. Sonic had a wild grin on his face, and Shadow could only glare._

" _The hell is wrong with you?" he growls, gritting his teeth in frustration. Sonic was strong, dammit, and it was hard holding him back like this…_

_The azure mobian laughs lightly. "I was bored, you were available, and I thought, 'why not?'"_

" _Do you have a death wish?" Shadow pushes forward a bit, just for Sonic to push back._

" _What? No! I'm a masochist, not an emo!" The hero laughs again, causing Shadow to scowl._

_The streaked biohog wanted to find a better footing, but if he moved the wrong way in the slightest, Sonic would send him flying. Instead, he clenches his fists and tries to push a bit more. Sonic wasn't giving._

" _You're insane, is what you are," Shadow counters, truly believing his statement. Sonic raises a brow, and smirks._

" _Oh please… Don't tell me you don't enjoy our fights~" he teases, causing Shadow to growl._

" _I'll enjoy teaching you a lesson," the lifeform threatens, and the blue hero only laughs some more._

" _Oh, yeah, you're definitely a sadist…"_

_Shadow had enough, and let his Chaos Energy build up. With a growl of "Chaos Spear," he lets the energy burst, causing Sonic to yelp and fly backwards, skidding across the ground._

_They both sat there, panting, Sonic with a grin, Shadow with a scowl._

_The former was the first to make a movement, standing straight up to dust himself off, and wow did his shoulder look like hell… Dirt matted with blood, yet the Blue Blur really didn't mind it. Shadow felt some sort of pride for actually making him bleed, but then Sonic started laughing at him, and he raised a confused brow._

" _What the hell is so funny?" he snaps, as Sonic holds a hand up to his head._

" _You look terrible!"_

_Shadow held up a hand to his own head and…was he bleeding too?! Yes, there was very much a small gash on his head, and he cursed himself for letting the blue bastard land a hit on him so hard._

_This was just another piece of evidence that they were equally matched…_

_Sonic reached down and dusted himself off, which seemed ridiculous because of how dirty he was, before he bounced over to his brooding counterpart._

" _We need to do this more often," he says with a grin, watching Shadow tense up._

_The black hedgehog only continued to scowl at him. "I'll kill you if you even think about-"_

" _Oh, lighten up will ya?" Sonic cut in, throwing an arm around the other's shoulder. Shadow freezes, feeling a temple throb in irritation. Sonic goes on, either oblivious or uncaring of his inner rage. Shadow seriously betted the later… "I saw you smiling earlier, don't try to hide the fact that you enjoy my company."_

_Shadow rolls his eyes. "I enjoy hurting you, hedgehog."_

_Sonic's grin only sharpened. "Oh, don't tell me that…"_

_Realizing what the hero was hinting at, Shadow pushes him away from himself. "Stop being stupid and get away from me."_

_Was that a blush? Sonic crosses his arms over his chest, his grin never fading. "What? I'm being honest. Seriously, I_ want _you to hurt me."_

_Shadow was definitely blushing. He turns, his ruby red eyes flaming in aggravation. "Shut up, and leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you."_

_A blue brow was raised. "Really? Then why do you keep showing up in Mobotropolis, asking for me to help you on your missions?"_

_Shadow felt himself freeze, and he grits his teeth. "Because you're the only one that can help me finish those missions."_

" _Hmmm…" Sonic taps his chin with his finger. "I'm pretty sure you could handle it fine on your own. Towers doesn't even know I've been helping you, so how do you explain that to him?"_

_The onyx hedgehog was finding himself at a loss. Sonic's grin faded into a gentle smile. "Relax, Shads. I'm only teasin' ya because you're so uptight, and you don't want to admit when you have an emotion other than anger or vengeance for once."_

_Shadow didn't say a word, and only continued to glare darkly at the Hero of Mobius. Sonic sighs and shakes his head, putting his hands on his hips._

" _How 'bout this? Here, you and I, every Tuesday, we hang out. We can fight to blow some steam, talk, go running, race, I can show you around Mobius, or we can screw with Egghead…whatever we want, really, but we're hanging out at least once a week, and you're gonna enjoy it!"_

_Shadow could only blink, flabbergasted. Sonic winks at him, walking over to give a playful shove with his uninjured arm. "I'll see you next Tuesday!"_

_He was gone with a whoosh of air and a streak of blue, leaving the Ultimate Lifeform questioning his own sanity._

_He couldn't deny that it did feel nice to fight just for fun._

* * *

Twinkle Park, like Casinopolis, had been rebuilt in the aftermath of Perfect Chaos. Half of it was practically built over water, and despite the aquaphobia of a certain hedgehog, it was still amazing nonetheless.

The two hedgehogs walked hand-in-hand down the white stoned paths, enjoying the corny circus music, the smell of delicious food, and simply the presence of each other. Sonic takes a sip of his drink, some crazy pop flavor only available at Twinkle Park, and nudges his boyfriend with a grin.

"The rollercoaster," he says with a grin. Shadow looks up, taking an eye at said ride, watching it swirl around carrying an amount of screaming, happy passengers.

"Alright," he agrees. It seemed interesting enough.

As the two made their way to the gates, they made a list of everything they wanted to do. First the coaster, then Sonic wanted to check out the Haunted Hallways. Then they decided they'd play some games, grab a bite to eat, then check out some of the other rides. They also wanted to rent a hotel room for the night, and what they did from there went quiet with slightly red muzzles.

* * *

A blue hedgehog let out a growl of frustration. He puts the headset he had been wearing on the desk in front of him, sitting up with a look of pure agitation.

The black and red hedgehog leaning up against the office wall could feel the sweat drop from his head.

"What's the matter, Commander?"

The blue hedgehog glares at his comrade. "The warden refuses to talk with me. He claims he has more important things to worry about."

The streaked hedgehog scoffs and looks away, shaking his head. "Asshole…"

He turns and watches the blue hedgehog stand up, placing his hands on his desk. "This means we're on our own. Zhaos knows where the hell that bastard went, and even if we did find him, we don't have the equipment nor the ability to take him down as he is."

The black hedgehog sighed, walking up to the other side of the desk, to lean on it as his counterpart was. "Zonic, listen to me: We will find Scourge, I promise you that. As for how we're going to take him down, I have a few ideas."

The Zone Commander frowns, raising a brow. "What ideas?"

Zhadow shoots him a smirk. "Who do we know that has had no problem taking care of the Anti-Sonic?"

"No," Zonic said firmly, holding up a hand. "We are not getting my Prime involved. He has enough problems of his own."

Zhadow raises a brow. "What if Scourge involves him on his own, which I'm willing to bet everything I have on."

The azure hedgehog frowns, crossing his arms. Zhadow could tell he was thinking it, considering it. "We will only get Sonic-Prime involved if Scourge does it first."

"Shouldn't we at least warn Sonic?"

Zonic didn't want to admit Zhadow had a good point, but on the other hand… "I don't want him to have to worry about something else. He's already fighting a war with Dr. Eggman-Prime. He doesn't need anything else in the back of his head."

Zhadow sighs and pulls away from the desk. "Whatever you say, Commander. I just have the bad feeling Sonic is going to be involved whether we want him to be or not." He gives the other a pointed look. "You know Scourge is out for blood."

Zonic looks down, almost guilty. "I know that, but… I don't know if you've seen the Screens lately, but it seems Sonic is having a good time at the moment."

"You mean with my Prime?" Zhadow smirks. "I've seen it, yes. I also think that if Scourge does try and go after Sonic, he's going to have one hell of a surprise when he runs into Shadow as well."

Zonic looks up, frowning. "You think they'll be okay?"

Zhadow laughs lightly. "Oh, I know they'll be okay."

The door to the office suddenly swings open, a purple chameleon running in, looking as if he had just competed in the Olympics. "S-Sir! Scourge just landed on Mobius!"

Zonic's eyes widened, and Zhadow chuckled dryly. "Well, what do you know?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Shadow raised a brow at the blue hero bouncing up to him, grinning from ear to ear like a child who knew he had done wrong. He stops right in front of him, holding a small grey bag in his right hand. "I got us something," he says, sounding proud of himself. Shadow only continues to give him a suspicious look, not sure if he could trust the other with whatever it was he had.

"What did you get and how did you get it?" he asks, walking away from the wall he had been leaning against, the two making their way passed the restaurant and down the colorful road cutting through Twinkle Park. Sonic walks alongside him, still smiling happily.

"You'll see~" he chirps, causing Shadow to roll his eyes. Sonic was in an overly good mood, which meant whatever he got was either going to be dangerous or completely stupid.

Probably both.

A beep from Sonic's wrist communicator completely erased his smile, however, the speed demon looking down at it with a scowl. Shadow could briefly see the word "Sally" on the screen, and felt himself frown slightly as Sonic hit ignore and looked away with his ears quirked back. Just thinking of Sally seemed to put him in a sour mood, despite how happy he was only seconds before. Then again, the Ultimate Lifeform thinks, didn't the two get into a huge fight not so long ago? Something about the princess cheating on him with some monkey prince…

He had only paid so much attention while Rouge had talked about it. He hadn't really cared considering he never talked to Sonic anyway. Little did he know only a week later he and Sonic would start hanging out…

He then realized he didn't really know that much about Sonic. Sonic knew almost everything about him, from his past to why he does how he does, and yet Shadow hardly knew a thing about Sonic's own past, his own reasons to why he does things…

Reaching for the other's hand, he pulls him slightly closer, turning his scowl into a small smile like a switch. "It's getting late. What did you want to do?"

Sonic hums, the two stopping to look up at the fireworks and lights all around. They stood beside a large pool, currently empty of people, the only two in the area at the late time. "Not sure," Sonic sighs. "I really don't feel like going back to the city… Sal would be up my ass in an instant."

Shadow frowns, studying the Hero of Mobius as he watched the lights dance across the sky. "I could take you to my own place," he offers, catching the other's attention and bringing his emerald eyes to meet his own red ones.

"Your place?" Sonic questions. "You have your own place?"

Shadow can't help but smirk. "Of course. Somewhere away from G.U.N. and Rouge, since I can't trust either."

Sonic smiles instantly. "Alright, I'm fine with that."

"Then come here," Shadow says quietly, wrapping an arm around the hero's waist, pulling him against his own body and causing the hedgehog to let out a surprised yelp. Sonic's face reddened darkly, his nose touching Shadow's, who smirked and felt for the Chaos Emerald he held in his quills.

"Chaos Control."

* * *

The white robot glared as best as it could at the teal hedgehog, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You gave him what?"

Breezie shrugs carelessly. "What? Sonic's cute as fuck, and I get to put him on my show. You know how much bigger I'll get when I get an interview with Sonic the Hedgehog on my show?"

Scratch sighs, shaking his head. "What if he gets into trouble?"

The girl frowns, watching the blue hero on camera disappear into the crowd. "He'll be fine. He may seem stupid and crazy, but he's dangerously smart. Don't let him fool ya."

The robot stomps his foot irritably. "I mean what if he breaks something?!"

Breezie turns around and glares at him. "It'll be fine! You saw him at Casinopolis! He's fine. Besides, I want him to keep coming back to my establishments. You know how much money he brings me with every visit?"

"And you're covering him?" Scratch frowns. "Why not reveal the fact that he's dating Shadow and get even more attention?"

She only continues to glare at him. "This is the deal, hon. He keeps coming back, and I cover his ass. Plus, I owe him a favor or two anyway."

The robot didn't like it at all, but there was really nothing he could do to change his boss's mind. He had a feeling she actually had feelings for the hero, even if not romantically, which is why she spoiled him any time he showed up.

He couldn't deny that he was also actually slightly worried about him, too.

* * *

"Where. The fuck. Did you get  _moon herbs?"_ Shadow forced out, giving his boyfriend a suspicious glare. Moon herbs were highly illegal to mobians. The dark hedgehog remembered accidentally discovering a batch while he and Rouge raided a base to some shady scientists. Just a whiff of the stuff had Rouge tripping out so hard she thought he was some ex-boyfriend of hers she wanted to kill…which didn't end well at all. He had to knock her out and take her to the hospital before she hurt him or herself.

Sonic shrugs, playing with the grey bag that had recently dumped its contents on Shadow's coffee table. "Just a friend," he hums, not keen on sharing exactly who. Shadow had to wipe a hand down his face, staring at the herbs on the table. "Are serious about this? Rouge couldn't even handle these."

The hero shrugs again, meeting Shadow's eyes with his own mischievous ones. "I heard about that," he grins. "Come on, it'll only be a little."

The black and red hedgehog only stared blankly at the other, contemplating the whole thing. This was a bad idea, he thinks to himself. Then again, so was draining their Chaos Energy to get drunk without knowing what the consequences were…not to say what had happened then was a consequence, but still…

Sonic was giving him a devilish, puppy dog look. A look that just  _begged_ him with every ounce of his being to get into trouble with him.

What could it hurt? he asks himself. They were in the middle of a woods, nearly the middle of nowhere, in a small cabin Shadow built himself after getting fed up with Club Rouge, just the two of them by themselves…

"Fuck it…" he breathes out, knowing he was going to regret this in the near future. "Fine."

Sonic let out a happy sound to that, bolting to his feet to jump into Shadow's arms. "You are the absolute best," he purrs, nuzzling his nose.

The biohog sighs. Sonic was going to be the death of him…immortality be damned.

* * *

A flash of green buzzing through a thick crowd of people came to a sudden halt, revealing a lime green hedgehog sporting a black jacket, red shades over his light blue eyes, and black boots. He looks around with a frown, his eyes squinting as he tried to make out which street he was on.

Why was Mobius so damn hard to navigate?  _His_ world was nearly empty of cities like this, bustling with hundreds upon hundreds of people, tall buildings that touched the sky, and cars driving down paved roads. A few people -both human and mobian- gave him strange looks as they passed by, to which he simply ignored and made his way forward in another flash.

He jumps on top of a tall bus, putting a hand over his eyes as he searches for anything to tell him where exactly he was on the large planet.

Ah, there.

" _Central City Printers"_ was written on a large black and white sign on a tall building, causing him to huff and tap his foot irritably.

"God damn," he grumbles, jumping off the bus and landing next to a few startled people on the sidewalk. "All the way out here? Which way is Mobotropolis?" he mutters to himself, walking over to a newspaper stand and snatching one. An angry human curses at him as he walks away, his eyes scanning the page.

"Why am I not surprised?" he grins to himself. Sonic was always on the newspapers, no matter what day it was. The hero was on the front page, shaking hands with the 'President of the United Federation,' alongside a detailed article of the event. Apparently the humans swore an oath to completely abandon any harmful chemicals they used, along with gas for fuel and littering in the oceans. Blue in politics? He couldn't see it, really. Why wasn't that princess doing things like this?

Oh?

Another article down below also had a picture of Sonic, along with the princess herself. The shot captured the two seemingly fighting; Sally yelling and Sonic with his hands over his ears, walking away from her.

" _Tension between Princess Sally Acorn of Knothole and Hero of Mobius's Resistance Leader Sonic the Hedgehog is starting to raise brows. According to eye witnesses, multiple occasions of the two leaders fighting has been seen numerous times, even out in public. While no one can discern what exactly each of the arguments is about, it has been confirmed that Princess Sally had indeed cheat on our hero with Prince Monkey Ken Khan."_

"Get the fuck ouuuuttt!" Scourge exclaims, his face lighting up instantly. Chipmunk face cheated on old Blue with a monkey? Now that, was loowww, even for Sally.

Throwing the paper aside, the green hog grins. Oh, this was going to be fun. He could fuel the fire between the two easily. He may even get the guy to join him!

Whistling happily, the hog marches forward with a glint in his eyes.

"Did you hear?!" he suddenly catches, stopping to turn and look at two mobian girls talking excitedly by a small café. "Sonic was with a boy at Casinopolis!  _Holding hands!"_

What…?

To think his luck couldn't get any better…the moebian thinks with a sinister grin, stepping closer to listen to their conversation.

"Like, a date?" the other girl exclaims.

"Uh-huh!" the first girl answers, nodding her head energetically. "My cousin was there when it happened! She sent me these pictures of the two together. I think the guy's name is Shadow, but they were together the whole night!"

"That is  _so_  cute!"

Stripes? And Blue? Scourge grins.

Oh, this just got a whole lot better.

* * *

Hands raked down his sides, claws just slightly cutting through the fur and scraping his skin. He couldn't stop himself from moaning no matter how hard he tried. Only a little of the herbs had them both hot and energetic, and agreeing that going out for a run was a bad idea in their state (especially after Sonic started hallucinating), they decided to retort to  _other_ activities…

Like pinning Sonic against the refrigerator, while a pot of tomato soup exploded because it sat on the stove for far too long, and ignoring it because they were too horny to focus on the possibility that the house could catch on fire…

"Stop fighting me," Shadow huffed into his ear, trying to get the hero to stay straight enough to get a second finger in him. Sonic groaned, arching his back in reply.

"Well…" he pants, barely able to form words. "When someone pins you against a flat surface…I…ah…y-your immediate reaction is to fight back…nnn…"

Shadow glared at him, ramming his second finger into the hero's tight hole with no remorse. Sonic let out a strangled cry, squeezing his eyes shut tight. It wasn't enough…he needed more…

" _Your_ reaction to me pinning you against a wall, should be  _submitting_ ," the dark biohog growls, causing the cobalt hedgehog to shudder and whimper against him.

They were too worked up. They felt far too energetic, but weren't releasing enough of that energy.

"Can…you at least…put me down somewhere?" Sonic pants, ears folding back. "I need to  _move."_

"I'll tie you to my bed," Shadow mutters into his ear, ramming his fingers deeper into him, even harder, "and fuck you until you black out."

Just the thought of Shadow tying him down and taking him without restraint had him melting; a deep moan breaking his lips and his hips bucking to meet the other's thrusts. He felt even hotter than before, precum dripping from his tip and rubbing against Shadow's own erection. The Ultimate Lifeform was aggressive with him, which was exactly what he wanted.

He had no idea this could be so fun. He wasn't sure if it was the drugs in his system, or the fact that Shadow was just so good at this, but he felt amazing. He also felt very needing.

"Do it," he gruffed in return, his voice deeper than usual, causing Shadow to growl and smash their lips together. He pulled his fingers from him and reached down for his legs, pulling them up and around his waist, before wrapping his arms around the hero and pulling him away from the fridge.

"Stove…" Sonic panted, barely able to get it out as Shadow passed the said appliance. He flips it off as he walks by, carrying the hero into the hallway and down to his room. Lips locked and tongues fought with each other as Shadow carried him over to the bed and threw him down on it, climbing over him. He grabs his arms and pins them above the hero's head in one hand, using his other hand to reach underneath him and lift him up towards the center of the bed. Sonic growled at being held down, his blue legs kicking on either side of the red-streaked hedgehog in between them. Shadow growled back and bit down on the hedgehog's neck, causing him to yelp and arch his back again, while his arms tried to fight out of their hold.

Shadow's right hand slid up the younger's leg and around his thigh, letting his fingers dig into it possessively. Sonic whined underneath him, red faced with sweat matting his blue fur, bucking his hips and practically begging for him to do something. He obliged by reaching underneath him again and lifting the hero's blue hips up to meet his own, thrusting hard and fast, causing Sonic to gasp and kick and growl some more.

Sonic's arms were fighting against their hold, but Shadow wasn't having it. Using a bit of his Chaos Energy, a gold bind forms around the hedgehog's wrists, which then connected them to the bed post. Sonic cursed and kicked again, one eye squeezed shut while the other glared darkly at his mate. "What are you-?!"

"I told you what I was going to do to you," Shadow growls, before his teeth capture the other's lips against his own. Blood leaked from a cut on Sonic's lip, courtesy of Shadow, who now had both hands free to do what he wanted.

So he was actually going to keep him tied down? Sonic is shivering uncontrollably, trying and failing to fight Shadow's tongue with his own, while feeling the other's hands once again rake down his sides. He feels those hands slide over his thighs and in between his legs, spreading them wider apart before one hand is going below him, two fingers immediately slamming into his rear.

"G-hnnnah!" Sonic turns his head away from Shadow's, crying out at the sudden force below. How could something that hurt feel so good at the same time? The question was erased from his head the moment those fingers pulled out and slammed back in, nailing his sweet spot and nearly sending him over the edge. "Ah…yessss…." he pants, unable to control himself. Shadow smirks, taking in the sight below him with hungry red eyes. Sonic was a mess; breath in hard gasps, sweat coating his fur until it was slick and shiny, quills in a disarray, fur matted, wearing no clothes and tied to his bed, face red and ears pinned back, mouth agape because he couldn't stop moaning his name. Oh, he was going to hell for this, but he didn't even care.

He knows Sonic is close, oh so close, but he doesn't plan on letting him release any time soon. He dives down for his neck, nipping and licking downwards, electing sweet cries every time his teeth sank into tender skin. Sonic was going to go insane at this point, which was perfectly fine to Shadow. He continues down, over a fawn chest and biting into his left nipple, causing Sonic to curse out and whine, bucking his hips and practically begging for Shadow to get on with it. The biohog enjoys the hero's torture for a moment more, before going down over his stomach and biting that, too.

" _Sh-shit Sh-Sha-Shadow!"_ Sonic cries, unable to bear it any longer. He couldn't move, had no outlet at all… Shadow's fingers were still sliding in and out of him; harder every single time they pushed in. "Sh-Shadow please…!" he cries, before yelping as his mate made another bite on his stomach. "God— _dammit_  Shadow- _now_!"

He could sit there all day listening to Sonic beg to him, threaten him, curse him, plead to him…he could care less even if the world was ending around them. By the end of it all he would just die happy listening to Sonic cry his name because that's all that mattered to him.

"How much do you want this?" he asks, his voice husky in the younger's ear. Sonic shuddered and groaned, snapping his teeth together. "Tell me," Shadow pushes on, pulling his fingers out all the way and lifting Sonic's hips to meet his own. "Tell me how much you want this…"

"D-Damn…s-sadist…" Sonic chokes out, gasping when he felt Shadow's tip against his now wet and quivering hole. "Sh-Shadow…"

The dark hedgehog nuzzles him, pressing a kiss on his temple. "Tell me Sonic," he purrs, biting the tip of his blue ear and tugging gently. Sonic mewled, turning his head away as far as he could. Shadow was enjoying this too much…and he couldn't deny that he was too.

"I-ahhh, I…" Sonic tries, gasping when Shadow grounded their hips together again. Damn tease, he thinks bitterly. "I want…ah!"

Again Shadow rolled his hips into his own. The dark hog was messing with him! He hears him chuckle in his ear and growls loudly.

" _Goddammit Shadow, stop teasing me and just fuck me already!"_ he yells, kicking his legs.

He nearly lost it hearing Sonic talk,  _yell_ like that. He slams in, his length sliding right in with no issues, hitting Sonic's sweet spot and causing the hero to cry out. He has to grit his teeth to hold his own moans in, but loses it quickly when he pulls back and thrusts back in. Sonic was hot, and wet, and tight, and every time he moved forward Sonic would mewl and cry and moan his name with no shame at all. Eventually the blue blur wrapped his legs around his waist, aiding him in his thrusts and bringing himself to moan out into the hero's ear. Sonic growled and he growled back, his thrusts getting harder and faster, more erratic as they neared the edge. Sonic couldn't take it; the feel of Shadow taking complete control over him, moving inside him, felt so good and so euphoric he couldn't even see anymore. His eyes were glazed over and staring into space, as Shadow rocked his body so hard the bed thumped against the wall.

"Fff…Shadow…" he can barely cry, as the dark hedgehog buried his face into the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms completely around his body, holding him close as he gave his last thrusts.

A broken moan left Shadow the same time Sonic let out a silent scream, the two hitting their climax at the same time. Sonic came all over Shadow's stomach, matting the dark fur and dripping onto his own fawn. He could feel the biohog's seed spill deep inside him, sending a warming sensation that left him fuzzy through his whole body. Shadow collapsed on top of him, panting into his ear as he pressed kisses down his face, across his muzzle and neck, murmuring his name over and over again as if he couldn't get enough of him. Sonic felt his vision fading, his body light in Shadow's arms as he continued to nuzzle and kiss him, the binds on his wrists disappearing as the Ultimate Lifeform pulled him as close to him as he could.

They fell asleep only seconds after.

* * *

The lynx frowns, watching the footage replay over again. No doubt about it…that was a green flash, just outside the city. It didn't get any closer or try to enter the city, however, despite the constant run around it. With a sigh, she pulls up another screen and makes a call, only waiting a minute or so before Sally answers.

" _Nicole? Something wrong?"_  the girl asks. She looked exhausted.

"Apparently," the AI sighs. "Scourge has been running around the city all day."

" _What? What is he doing? I thought he was sent to the No Zone!"_

Nicole shakes her head. "I have no idea. I can contact the No Zone and ask them what happened."

" _Please do, we have enough to deal with right now,"_ Sally said, shaking her head.  _"I'll try and call Sonic, but I doubt he'll answer."_

Sally hangs up before Nicole can respond. The lynx frowns, watching the blank screen for a moment, before sighing again and opening up another call screen.

It takes a few minutes longer for the two zones to connect, but surely enough a purple chameleon in No Zone armor appears on screen, raising his visor to reveal his eyes.

" _Nicole?"_ Zespio blinks, caught off guard by the caller.  _"What can I help you with?"_

"Did Scourge escape from your custody?" the girl asks, crossing her arms. The officer's eyes widen, as he nearly bolts out of his seat.

" _He…he did!"_ he exclaims.  _"Why do you ask?"_

"Because he's here," Nicole deadpans, brows furrowing.

Zespio's mouth drops open, the cop fully standing up now.  _"I'll report this to Commander Zonic immediantly!"_

He runs off screen, leaving Nicole to close out the call with a frown. Would have been nice of them to tell everyone Scourge was once again on the lose. The girl turns and scrolls through her calls, stopping on Sonic's name and pondering for a moment. Sally was unfortunately right: Sonic wouldn't answer. He hasn't been answering any call that wasn't from Tails, lately…besides that mystery person he kept texting and calling every single day. It wasn't actually her business, but if he and Sally didn't get their heads back together, they were going to drive him away for good. Besides, Sonic was a friend to everyone. She couldn't see him leaving them…

She hoped.


End file.
